MuggleStyle
by HGDMfixrock
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen and Hogwarts is a major target for him. Dumbledore, smartly, disguises it like any other muggle school so all the students have to do everything the muggle way…hmmm...Even the Head girl and boy.
1. LOOOONG day

The Dark Lord has risen and Hogwarts is a major target for him. Dumbledore, smartly, disguises it like any other muggle school so all the students have to do everything the muggle way…hmmm...Even the Head girl and boy.

The great hall was bustling when Hermione and Draco made their way inside. They went ahead, to their respective tables.

"Can you believe Dumbledore, 'Mione??", Ron asked with big eyes and a mouth full of bacon strips.

"Ron, please be a little polite…and yes, I think this is very smart on his side, don't you, Harry??"

"NO, I don't see why our school should suffer because of ME...I know Dumbledore is being smart but…" Harry was cut off by Ginny

"Harrry!!We've been over this…please don't think of Hogwarts going muggle-style to be your fault….maybe it will be fun…" She grabbed his hand and knotted are fingers around his. "It's going to be alright" she whispered and pecked him on his cheek.

"DRAKEEE", shrilled Pansy.

_Oh no, please, Merlin, please make her STOP!_

"Pansy…", Draco softly said with a nervous giggle.

"Drakee, its bad enough you have to live with that mudblood because she's head girl", Pansy frowned. Her pug-like features stretched across her pale face framed by her jet black hair. "Dumbledore's turning the whole school into a muggle school…I am scared, drake baby!!" she whined.

_Really, what was that crazy old man thinking…he's too old for his rocker!_

"I know…" Draco said as Pansy started tugging on his arm. He rolled his eyes. "I have got to get to class…"Draco jumped out of Pansy's grip.

He practically ran right through the large doors that held the Great Hall together. He remembered right then, he had a meeting with Dumbledore along with Hermione after which, he had to start attending his new muggle-bent classes.

_Granger, Dumbledore and then the commencement of muggle-made classes…..today's going to be a loooong day._

"Accio Schedule" muttered Hermione after tying back her curly brown hair. It was much tamer now. It had grown out with ringlets to fringe the bottom.

Driving

P.E

History

Health

Chemistry

Drama

1

2

3

4

5

6

Those were her scheduled classes for Monday. She sighed, She had heard of Driving and Drama but what was P.E??!!

_O gosh,I am almost late for my meeting with Dumbledore._

Hermione rushed her way up to the headmaster's office.

"Almost late, Granger" Draco smirked.

_Choose to ignore 'Mione, just ignore! Today's going to be a looong day._

"O shillings!!", Draco suddenly said. "Do you remember the password?"

Hermione made her way to the in front of Draco and right ahead was the statue of the gigantic Gargoyle. Its eyeballs were the size of Hermione's delicate fists.

"Chocolate Frogs", Hermione said loudly with clarity.

The Gargoyle turned to open out a flight of spiral stairs with interesting ornaments adorning it.

"What would you do without me?!" Hermione asked Draco with a smirk, identical to his. He contracted his grey-blue eyes but her chocolate brown ones were too used to those stern looks.

She made her way up the steps with Draco right behind her. Both of them were still surprised by the enormity of the chamber their headmaster called his office. She was always awed and interested in all the portraits and other magical items Dumbledore's office was filled with. Hermione would swear she could spend a decade only at his library and Draco preferred the Malfoy Mansion.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore said in his soft but yet powerful voice. Both heads smiled. "I have already told you about the muggle transformation of this school". Both heads nodded. "As always, I want the two of you to set examples at our school…and of course be careful, the War is not far", he said, with a slight shiver in his voice. "I want you to work together and show more than just house unity… Hogwarts will need all the unity it can get, don't you agree?" Both heads nodded again. "I know this sounds like an impossible phase to go through but being muggle is not that hard and I am sure, Miss Granger, you know", Dumbledore said with a cheeky smile that made Hermione smile.

"Of course", she said.

"Then I request for the two of you to take care of the school and keep it out of danger"

Both heads nodded again. "Thank-you's" were exchanged and the heads left the headmaster's office. Dumbledore stood in silence.

_Today is going to be a loooong day…_


	2. Bad day

Draco reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it up.

Driving

P.E

History

Health

Chemistry

Drama

1

2

3

4

5

6

_What in the world is DRIVING! Bet Granger would know._

"Hey, quick question"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Draco.She had definitely noticed the change in Draco. Ever since his father, Lucius Malfoy, died, he was someone else. Maybe, this was the real Draco.

"What is "dreeving"?? Draco asked, with the funniest puzzled face in the world.

Hermione started giggling so loudly, tears streamed down her red cheeks.Draco looked even more surprised and puzzled.

_She laughs…hmmm…maybe; just maybe, she might even have a social life…_

"It's Dr-ivveenG!!" said Hermione and started off with her fit of giggles again.

"O…"…Draco blushed.

"I have it as my first class", Hermione cackled wiping her cheeks.

"O…me too"

"O my, I can't wait till THIS class starts!" Hermione said with big eyes and started laughing again.

_NOOO…SOMEONE, ANYONE, MAKE HER STOP…although…she does looks kind of cute…ARRRGGHHH…stop!_

Together, the heads walked to their driving lesson. It was being held outside in the quidditch stadium. Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the pitch with three black Camrys lined up behind her. Hermione stood next to him as she could'nt spot Ron or Harry. She saw Parvati, Padma and Cho but no one else.

_Hmmm…wonder what Ron and Harry are doing right now…_

"Remember, students, Computer Science is a very easy subject", Professor Thine lectured. He was the latest addition to Hogwarts' staff.

"Harry, the thing is bleeping and Thine asked to look for the mouse….where in the world is anything that even resembles it?!!"

"Calm down Ron…Muggles can do this , I ve used Dudley's before…now press that button there", Harry softly said. Ron pressed the giants silver button and the empty portrait-like thing lit up with a shining blue background.

"BLOODY HELL!!!!" Ron said alarmingly…

McGonagall looked at all her students, studying their expressions. Most of them looked perplexed and were chatting with each other about their nerves. She felt the panic herself.

"Quiet, Now", she yelled. Immediately, she got what she asked for. All her students looked up at her with concern. "Driving is like the Muggle equivalent of apparition"

Chatter rose up in the air again. "QUIET!" she bellowed. "It is not hard at all…it's all about control". "I will teach each of you, in duets, to drive and for your kind information, its dr-ai-veeng not dree-ving!"

Hermione let out a loud snigger. Draco shook his head and looked down.

"And, since, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy know so much about driving, they will go first". And once again that day, Draco Malfoy had the funniest puzzled face. They both looked at each other and lets just say, they were both lucky that looks can't kill!

The Great Hall was bustling more than usual during Lunch. Even the professors were in dept with babble.

On the Gryffindor table, Ginny was ranting about her day.

"Algebra!! Algebra was the WORST!"... "I MEAN HOW NUMBERS CAN BECOME LETTERS!!"

"Your day could'nt have possibly been as bad as mine", Hermione shot back.

"Tell me about it", Ginny scowled.

"We have health class next….what about you 'Mione?", Ron asked.

"Thank Merlin! Me too!", Hermione said with a smile.

_This class just can't be as bad as my others…Malfoy can't be in this one too!!_

Hermione sat with Ginny. Turned out, the sixth years had class with the seventh years when it came to Health Care. The professor walked through the big doors into class. His dark robes dragged after him. His jet black hair framed is pale face.

"Good Afternoon, class" said Professor Snape.

Hermione flinched, as did the rest if the class, including Draco…

PLS PLS PLS REVIEW…LUV U PPLS!


	3. shocking!

AUTHORS NOTE: HEYYY EVERYONE….THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING AND ADDING MY STORIES TO YOUR STORY ALERT AND FAV. STORY LIST….I REALLY APPRECIATE IT…KEEP READING PLS AND REVIWEING (EXTREMELY HELPFUL)….THANK YOU!!XOXOX

Professor Snape made his usual dramatic yet silent entrance into his class. He stood up near his desk.

"I am your Health teacher for now…this class will give a common outlook into a careful lifestyle without magic…I think-"

Hermione shot her hand up. The professor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger…"

"Professor, where are our textbooks?"

Snape rolled his eyes again.

"This will be a more practical class, Miss Granger" he said, forcing a smile. Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

The professor continued his speech with the rest of the class.

"Now, on that note, we are going to start with the basics of muggle life… we are going to start with basic healthcare…you will need to be paired with each other…one girl to each boy."

Hermione glared. She always felt left out in situations like this because she had no one. Ron was with Lavender or Luna. Harry was always with Ginny. Where did she stand?

_Ill just go with Neville…_

In the mist of her thoughts, she heard a high pitched voice.

"DRAAAKEEEEEEEEY!!!"

_Nooo, anyone, ANYONE, but her!!!!_

"Excuse me, Miss Parkinson, might I remind you, this is a classroom…10 points off of Slytherin", Professor Snape said dismissively.

"But, PROFESSOR!!!!" Pansy whined back.

"And now, you will not be able to work with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson…another word, and it will be detention, Miss Parkinson", Snape fought back.

Pansy sunk into her chair and narrowed her eyes. Draco was thanking his stars.

"Now, you will switch with Miss Granger", Snape said. Hermione was just staring at him with her brown eyes, the size of potatoes. "Miss Granger, if u may…?" She immediately stood up, slunk her bad on her right shoulder and walked to Draco's desk.

"We are just meant to be, aren't we, Granger?"

Hermione just look at him with her potatoes.

_Please don't let this be like driving!!_

The last class of the LOOOONG day was finally here but nonetheless, it was still just as, if not, more, shocking as the rest. All the seventh years had Drama, Art or Music. Dumbledore thought arts would be a nice way for the students to indulge and at the same to wind up the day.

Hermione had realized over the course of the day, and well, the year, that she was jinxed with Draco. In Drama class, Professor Sprout made them team up and do the Trust exercise( the one where you fall backwards on your partner and "trust" him/her to catch you). Over this period of time, Hermione learnt that maybe, Draco was not so bad after all.

"Lay off the Waffles during breakfast,will you?", Draco said in a struggling voice as he held her. She punched his arm while grinning.

They did different voice and improvising excercises and read out the script of a famous English, muggle writer known as Shakespeare.What none of the students knew was that they were all secretly sudioning for the schools upcoming musical- Romeo and Juliet.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SING FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!", roared Professor Flitwick. Ron's face was pink as he looked at Flitwick on the piano.

"DO RAYY MEE FAAA SOO LAAAA TEEE DO!"

"Might I say, you and Miss Parkinson are hopeless!"

Ron felt lower than a jelly bean as he gaped at Pansy, open-mouthed.

After a lot of good and not-so-good auditions, Sprout broke the news to the class about the auditions. There were some excited cheers and nervous laughs. She talked to the class about Shakespeare and his plays. They already figured out what Romeo and Juliet was about. Hermione was pretty determined she'd get a tiny part somewhere. Draco was sure he was going to get the part of Romeo.

" And I even know the names of the students who are going to get the lead parts of Rome and Juliet…well, I cant keep it in anymore", she said gleaming…

"Here's a hint…you all know them…they are two of the best studens of your years…Its our Head boy and Girl- Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger!!!!!

The blood drained out of Hermiones face and Draco froze


	4. A change of thoughts

HI MA PRECIOUS READERS\...FROM UR REVIEWS, I THINK TO SATISFY U FURTHER, I MUST EXPLAIN IN MORE DETAIL…SO THIS CHAPTER, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IMA DO…LEMME NO WAT U THINK…PWEASE PWEASE PWETTTTYY PWEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Draco and Hermione were in their common room, working on their own. Draco's windy grey eyes were spinning in their sockets while he read his "Romeo and Juliet" script in his head. He couldn't believe a man was jobless enough to write a play with such diminishing detail. Nevertheless, he thought the story was very interesting and kind of sweet. He hated admitting to himself that he actually had a heart. But the whole idea of doing the play with Hermione disturbed him. In the meanwhile, Hermione was opening a package she received that night, along with a letter.

_Students,_

_This is your P.E uniform for now. You will have to wear it during your P.E classes for now, along with your trainers._

_Professor Dumbledore_

She unraveled a loose, long, Blue Tee with the Hogwarts symbol emblazed on the right side. Along with the top came shorts that she new would barely cover her thighs. Hermione sighed. She looked over at Draco and saw a similar uniform next to his chair but you could tell the shorts were wayyyyy longer. She looked at her shorts and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, putting his script down.

"Nothing, nothing", Hermione replied while she help up the shorts in dismay.

"Hey, listen, yesterday's drama class, I didn't mean to say you're overweight or anything…I was kidding…your fine…"

Hermione laughed.

"I know but these are tiny!!"

Draco's eyes were running all over her and he really did not mind.

"Well, try it on", he said, cooly.

Hermione looked surprised but after a moment in thought, she agreed. She went to their bathroom and slipped them on. Her caramel-colored legs looked so long in them. She walked out in front of Draco, and swallowed as did he.

"You….look…good"

"But don't you think my legs are too flabby, and my thighs, o my..."

Hermione looked up to see Draco smile with a glint in his eyes.

"What?!" she asked, a little embarrassed, with a half smile

"You really do look fine and well you're taller than I thought!"

They both laughed. Hermione took her clothes and marched herself up to her room. Honestly, it was dream-like. She had orange velvet curtains farming her Victorian windows, next to which there was a balcony, a common one for the head boy and girl. Her closet was big enough situated next to the dressing table and the drawers. Her bed was a queen size with matching orange and red cushions along with a nice, plush orange and red comforter. Hermione had personalized the place by adding a tiny library next to the door to the room. The bathroom was located next to the closet. It was her favorite part! There was a large blue Jacuzzi and two orange sinks along with one orange and one dark blue cubical. She loved spending time bubble- bathing. The aroma in the bathroom was a mix of strong cologne and vanilla scented body splash.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She twisted to the knob to find her fellow head with a very confused expression on his face.

"What's the matter", Hermione asked.

Draco pouted.

"Can you read the script with me please?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

_Did Draco Malfoy, the snobbiest git ever ask me to help him??_

"Alright, but I ought to start working on my 'I will be quiet during class time and pay attention' lines McGonagall assigned us".

"O thank you, bookworm, for reminding me", Draco said with a constipated smile and then rolled his eyes.

After an entertaining section of script reading, the heads had to go for dinner, even thought they were only half way through.

_He isn't sooooooo bad…I should give him a chance…after all, he has changed…_

_Is it just me or did her legs grow through the summer cause woah, those legs looked fiiiiine in those shorts!_

….

PLS PLS REVIEW…


	5. peace interupted

After dinner, Hermione hit the library before her night rounds. She browsed through the shelves till she found what she wanted. After she did, she went back to the heads' chambers. She quickly muttered the password "October", to the portrait of a mermaid leaning against a rock, behind Blue Ocean. The mermaid sighed and the doors flung open to reveal the heads' chambers.

_Why is she always so cranky??!!_

She climbed the flight of stairs that led her to her room. She took of her jacket and tied her hair up into a messy pony-tail revealing her white polo. Her figure was definitely complimented through those dark yet faded skinny jeans. She tried to keep fit but her love for chocolate was a problem. She drew her curtains revealing the huge glass doors that led to her balcony. Overhead, she could see the Quidditch pitch. Some one was flying around in random directions but with incredible. As it is, the idea of brooms made her nauseous. Brooms that fast made her dizzy. She turned away and opened her book- "Muggle Schools". It was a new edition by Nelson Thorneft specially made for Hogwarts. She needed to figure out what P.E was. Being a Muggleborn, she ought to know but she didn't. She looked through her memory like a Pensieve

"Mummy, does school have A LOT of books…A LOT AND A LOT???" Hermione Jean Granger asked her mother, Lena June Granger, who laughed at her daughters innocent questions. She bent down to her three-year old daughter and kissed her plump pink cheek. She giggled as her pink, checked dress moved with her.

"Mummy, every time I close my eyes, I see green and yellow….and red flashes of light…why is that?", Hermione asked , looking up at her mother. Her mother gulped and tightened her jaw.

"Its time for school , sweetie…

CRASH

_No one crashed before she left for kindergarten_

Hermione pushed open the door to the balcony and looked around. She pulled her wand out.

"Lumos", and the wand ignited with light. She kept looking. She looked out at the Quidditch pitch and the person whoozing around on his/ her broom was lying there, sprawled on the ground.

"O my…"

She figured it was one of the first years practicing to get into the Quidditch team. She ran over to Draco's room to seek help as he himself, was the captain of the Slytherin team. She knocked on his door. No answer. She checked the common room. It was deserted. Time was running out. She had to go to the injured student on the Quidditch pitch. She ran out into the wilderness only to realize that it was autumn, and the weather was nippy. She braced herself and raced to the pitch. She entered the pitch and heard the moans of the injured. It was a boy, most probably. A blond boy. A rather tall one, actually.

_Oh no, it's Malfoy!_

She got to Draco in time and knelt down beside him. His arm was broken and bleeding. His hair was in his eyes.

"Ow ow ow", he groaned, white gritting his teeth.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, worried. Her big brown eyes showed all the concern in the world.

"Was….Practicing", Draco managed, saying softly.

"Draco, you have got to be careful, I mean I know you love Quidditch and all but you have got to take care and pay attention to what, where and how you are- "

"Help me…"

"O yeah, sorry!"

"Episkey", Hermione said, pointing her wand to Draco's fracture. It reduced in seconds to a scar.

"Thank you", Draco whispered and smiled while examining his arm. His broom lay beside him. His trainers and shorts had gotten very dirty but not as bad as his green and white striped sport tee-shirt. He wiggled his fingers and Hermione saw his arm stiffen.

"Thank you so much".

She got up. He tried to but then fell back down. Hermione laughed.

"AAAAAAWWWWW", Draco whined. He turned over onto his back. Hermione hesitated for a minute and lifted his shirt up. His spine was built into a club of muscle but it was slightly purple and swollen.Draco stretched his arm out and traced his fingertip around a bump. Hermione thought he was well-built.

"Hurts a lot there…"

"How did that happen?"

"My broomstick jabbed me", Draco pouted. Hermione found this a tad bit amusing but she rubbed the bump and healed it.

"Better", she asked.

Draco nodded as he heard thunder. He looked up. Lightening took over the sky. Hermione picked his broomstick up as Draco got on his feet with quite an effort. Abruptly, rain started falling. Extremely, heavy rain. Hermione smiled. This was her favorite type of weather. She looked up and smiled. Draco realized something funny, Hermione was wearing white…

U LIKE, U DON LIKE, PLS PLS REVIEW….IM SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT PLS REVIEW…ALSO, IM GOIN BAK TO SKL SO I MITE B A LIL SLOWA BUT I STILL LUV U GUYZ!!MMMMUUUAAAAAAAHHH!!


End file.
